


【德搞B/J】标记 （下）

by qinlish1



Category: Bandit - Fandom, Jäger - Fandom, Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege
Genre: ABO, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 12:45:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17939978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qinlish1/pseuds/qinlish1





	【德搞B/J】标记 （下）

在被Bandit临时标记之后的几天里，发情期的症状不再如影随形，Jäger能思维清晰地摆弄他那些机械。  
唯一的缺点就是Bandit的存在变得难以忽视起来，每当他们处于同一个空间，Jäger总能精确的定位他，他会分出一部分心思在Bandit身上，这使得他有些时候无法集中注意力。幸好Bandit从来不会去参观他的实验室，不然他那些新研究就有得耗了。  
有一次在实验室，一向沉默寡言的Mute突然问道：“你的信息素怎么变了？”  
这突如其来的问题打得Jäger猝不及防，他红着脸咕哝了半天也没有说不出个所以然来，幸好Mute不是个八卦的人，如果换做Smoke……他不敢想象会被套出什么话来。  
并不是说Jäger耻于让他人知晓身上信息素是那位电兵的，只是他不愿去回想那天的情景……  
较为年长的男人脸上透着笑意，嘴角扬起的弧度甚至于有些轻佻。在咬过Jäger之后，他唇上还留有一抹过于艳丽的血色。Bandit揩过血迹，双手捧着Jäger的脸庞，温柔地吻上他的眼睫，又蹭过鼻尖，缱绻得好似情人间最缠绵的温存。  
Jäger脑子还在发懵，当轻柔湿润的触感抵达唇间，他才恍如梦寐般惊醒。  
惊愕爬上工程师的脸庞，空气凝滞了，时间被无限拉长，心脏跳乱的节奏敲打着他的鼓膜。  
最后的最后他落荒而逃，他无法定义那些荒谬又亲昵行为。如果只是一个简单的临时标记，Bandit根本没必要做到这一步，Jäger思来想去最终只能把它们归类为Alpha想要亲近被自己标记的Omega。  
在那之后，Jäger几乎都逃避跟Bandit单独相处。这不能怪他，当Alpha的信息素传到鼻间，被刻意掩埋的悸动如潮水般浮上心头将他淹没。  
Jäger花了很长一段时间才平复了那种莫名的心悸，所幸这段时间里抑制剂都好好的躺在他抽屉里。一切被时间粉饰太平，可谁又知道汹涌的暗潮只是需要一个被释放的契机呢。

他们像平常一样训练、吃饭、休息，偶尔也会争吵甚至大打出手，但仍然亲密无间、默契非常。那次标记产生的荒诞的亲昵仿佛是一个错觉，没过多久Jäger就将它们抛诸脑后。  
直至某次和Blitz吃饭时，Jäger闻到对方身上的费洛蒙突然变得浓烈起来，他喘了一口气。  
“你发情了。”Blitz从盛满食物的盘子里抬起头来，提醒他。  
以往发情期总是如期而至，这次却提前了。Blitz搀扶着他回到宿舍，这似曾相识的一幕让Jäger下意思地冒出某种不详的预感。  
当他拉开抽屉，不详的预感被应证。而他第一时间想到的居然是临时标记——Bandit。  
不过这荒谬的想法立马被他甩出脑外。不能再让Bandit标记他了，再来一次的话还不知道会发生什么……  
而且Bandit前不久被外派执行任务，已经有一个星期左右没看见人了。  
Jäger回到客厅，Blitz已经对着电视里的综艺节目哈哈大笑，他踌躇了一会儿，最后还是放弃让Blitz临时标记他的想法——因为他想到了IQ。  
没有比现在更糟糕的处境了，新型防御设备的研发已接近尾声，Jäger丝毫不想被发热的大脑耽误进度。他趁着Blitz还沉浸在闪烁的荧幕里时溜出了宿舍，一路躲躲藏藏像摸回实验室，妄想那儿还能留下被遗忘的抑制剂。  
结果可想而知。Jäger失望的瘫在自己工作台上，体内发情期的迹象越来越强烈，无端升起的燥热从五脏六腑蔓延到皮肤表层。他将散发着热气的脸颊贴在桌上，冰凉的触感让他舒适地喟叹出声。  
“你怎么还在这儿？”一声中气十足的女声惊醒了Jäger。  
来的人是Alphash，Alpha的女性总是一副干净利落的飒爽模样，她手中拿着自己常用的榴弹发射器。  
Jäger讪讪地坐直了身躯，Alphash对于他的存在也不深究，将自己的发射器放在试验台上就开始快速地拆卸起来。  
“它怎么了？”Jäger问道。  
“出了点小问题。”  
“要我帮忙吗？”Jäger走得进了些，上一秒还在忙着手上工作的Alphash几乎下意识地抬起手捂住了口鼻。  
“老天，你身上……”  
Jäger这时才想起自己现在的状态，他退回到安全距离，给了对方一个含着歉意的笑。  
“怎么不吃抑制剂，你想把基地里的Alpha都引过来吗？”Alphash夸张地说。  
Jäger站在原地，不知道要怎么接这话——难道告诉对方自己抑制剂都被偷了吗？Jäger灵光一闪，某个想法突然从他脑子里升起。  
Alphash忙活着手头的工作，压根不会猜到工程师现在的脑回路。  
“Eliza。”  
“yep~”  
“你有恋人吗？”  
“……没，怎么了？”Alphash手上的动作顿了一下像是想到了什么，而后才回答道。  
Jäger深呼吸几次，像是在积攒勇气，隔了好几秒他才开口道：“可以借用你的信息素吗？呃……就是临时标记，遇到点麻烦。”  
Alphash抬头看向了相距甚远的工程师，Jäger脸上带着难掩的窘迫。他们沉默地对视半晌，最后Alphash不知出于什么缘由答应了他荒谬的请求。再一次被临时标记，没有暧昧的气氛、没有亲昵的举动、公事公办，Jäger只体会到Alpha信息素平息了他体内的燥热，一身轻松。  
“记得带着我的信息素在Mira面前多晃晃。”Alphash临走时这样对他说道。

Bandit在他发情期的最后一天回到基地，这还是Blitz告诉他的。那时他正在实验室里捣鼓着手上的机械，盾兵兴高采烈地冲来嚷嚷着，莫妮卡回来了！  
Jäger头也不抬敷衍地应着，Blitz一把拂开他桌上的零件，Jäger心疼地皱紧了眉头。  
“准备个惊喜吧！”Blitz兴奋地说。  
“他们只是执行了个短期任务而已……”Jäger弯腰把那些被Blitz扫到地上的零件捡起，嘴巴里不满地咕哝着。  
可一个星期没有见到爱人的家伙哪还管Jäger的不满，连拖带拉地将他挟持到附近的商业街。最后他们提着大包小包返回至宿舍，他看着Blitz将本就不大的茶几堆满，还拿出几瓶啤酒摆上，Jäger甚至怀疑四个人根本吃不完那些食物。  
他们的同事终于在晚餐之前踏入宿舍的大门。当门房开启的瞬间，Blitz几乎是一个箭步就冲上去，抱起他的爱人，他们吻在一起。  
Jäger对此已经是习以为常，他走到Bandit跟前攀上对方的肩膀，像许久不见的老友般拍了拍Bandit挺直的背脊。他没注意到Bandit突然阴沉下来的脸色，以及在他没留意时对方轻微地拉下他后颈的衣领看了一眼。  
在酒足饭饱之后，谁都不想收拾残局。他们一个个瘫在沙发上，电视里放着不知名的节目，将气氛渲染的格外热闹，IQ窝在Blitz怀里讲述着这次的任务有多艰难，而他们又是多么出色的完成了它。  
然而奔波一周有余的女干员很快就感到疲倦，IQ将自己收拾了一番就溜回房间，Blitz紧随其后。被留下的两人大眼瞪小眼，不知是不是Jäger的错觉，他总觉得今天的Bandit格外沉默。  
一阵诡异的尴尬弥漫在空气里，原本还觉得热闹的电视声变得喧闹。最终Jäger沉不住气，率先开口：“Domi——”  
被叫到名字的人像是突然被拧开了什么开关，猛地从沙发上起身，头也不回地踏入属于自己的那扇门扉，震天响的摔门声传到Jäger耳朵里。  
莫名其妙——Jäger脸上几乎被这四个大字挤满。他一头雾水地摸进浴室，把今天与Bandit的互动在脑子里滚动播放了好几遍也没找出被突然发难的缘由。  
虽然有些时候他确实会被性格恶劣的电兵作弄，但这种无缘无故的爆发还是第一次。  
Jäger洗漱完毕打开浴室门时就毫无防备地撞上一具结实的身躯，刚才还摔门而去的家伙现在却立在门口，像是什么挡路的悍匪。Jäger捂着鼻子倒退两步，酸楚的痛感几乎快要让他流泪。  
“你搞什么？”  
Bandit不由分说地拽着他的胳膊将他拖出浴室，而下一个目的地显然是自己的卧室。  
“what the hell……”Jäger挣扎着，他从不是个羸弱的Omega，但是今天却完全不是Bandit的对手。他被一脸阴郁的男人拽进房门，摔在床上。  
Jäger还没来得及爬起来，就被掐着后颈按进柔软的枕头里，带着热度的身躯覆了上来。  
“你让谁咬了？”Bandit压低着声线在他耳旁问道。  
“什么？”  
“这里。”  
拇指压上后颈还尚未痊愈的疤痕，Jäger瞬间领悟到他话中的含义。  
“关你什么事！”他愤然道。  
而他浑然不知这个答案只会将他推向更危险的境地。Bandit显然被激怒，就着桎梏着他脖颈的姿势将他胡乱围在腰间的毛巾扯了下来，Jäger瞬间就变得一丝不挂。  
“……Do、Dominic！你有话好好说！”Jäger的声音里透着难以掩饰的慌乱，和队友赤裸相对是从前训练时经常出现的场面，可没有哪一次让Jäger感到如此危机十足。他向后勾着手臂堪堪抓住钳制着他脖颈的Bandit的手腕，在上面使了些力气，但那桎梏仍然纹丝不动。  
Bandit的嘴唇贴着他的耳廓“哼”了一声，而后才说道：“晚了，Marius。”  
他感受到Bandit带着热气的吐息钻进耳朵里，将他本就纷乱的脑子搅得更乱了。Bandit略显粗糙的手指顺着他的肌肉线条向下游走，并没有过分用力，但那轻微地触碰在他皮肤上留下一连串微弱的火花。  
手掌停在小腹处，Bandit稍微用力将他跨部抬起。由于后颈还承受着对方的压力，这使得Jäger不得不塌下腰线，被迫被摆出一副相当羞耻的跪趴姿势。  
Bandit一手压制着Jäger，另一只手却摸上工程师的大腿，掐着那肉感十足的腿根，强行将它们分开，而后一条腿挤入其中。他们紧贴在一起，Jäger甚至能隔着对方布料粗粝的牛仔裤感受到那抵在他股间、向他宣战的家伙。  
要被侵犯的姿态以及空气里散发的强烈的Alpha信息素都令Jäger头脑发昏，但幸好还留有一丝清明，他张开嘴巴想要说些什么，喉咙里却率先发出一声哽咽。  
摩挲着腿部皮肤的手掌已经一路向上，向他臀部逼近，Jäger连忙反手握住Bandit的手腕，动作比话语更直接——停下。  
“我说了，已经晚了。”Bandit显得不堪其扰，他带着Jäger的手摸到被甩在一边的不知名布料，粗鲁地压制着Jäger，将他两只手腕束缚在头顶。  
“你现在停下我还能原谅你！”Jäger企图挣脱，可Bandit绑得比他想象的还要紧实。  
“我不停下你也会原谅我。”Bandit慢条斯理地说，语气里带着十二分的笃定。  
一番折腾之后Bandit终于握住工程师紧实饱满的臀肉，手掌肆意地揉捏，力道之大，甚至留下一些泛红的指印。  
他从未如此近距离的感受对方——Jäger趴在他的床上，脸庞埋在他的枕头里，一些金色卷曲的发丝散在深色的布料上。工程师此刻肯定无比紧张，因为他感受到对方崩得笔直的背脊以及支撑的双腿都在微微发颤。一种莫名的掌控欲索饶在Bandit心头，将他原本不快的情绪化为乌有。  
手指顺着股缝向里滑去，这换来Jäger更加明显的震颤，他夹紧了屁股，但这并不能阻止Bandit。带着恶意的手指恣意地按压着敏感的穴口，本就处于发情期的身体很快就进入状态，Bandit顺着那些湿滑的水液探入一个指节，Jäger的身体里比想象的还要湿热紧致，这使他更加迫不及待。  
他没花多大功夫就让Jäger的身体从抗拒变成妥协再到渴求。当他撤出手指时，那些缠绵的穴肉甚至挽留一般咬紧了他。  
Bandit喘了一口气，而后扶着勃发的阴茎毫不费力地撞进Jäger身体里，清晰又鲜明的快感瞬间将他吞没——没有什么比这更美妙的了。  
比手指还要粗长的器具地进入使得耶无法控制地发出一声啜泣。他能清晰感受到体内狰狞的性器，凸起的脉络、肉壁收紧时勾勒出地饱满的形状。他想要忽略那些使他脸红心跳的信息，可身体却背道而驰，将获得的快乐悉数传达到每一条神经。喘息变得明显且无法抑制，他好几次无意识地叫出对方的名字，因此获得更加厚重的侵入。  
Bandit掐着他的腰，不断地用力地挺动、进入咬合着他的肉壁。将阴茎撞进最深的地方，精准地蹭过敏感点，使得Jäger内里泛出无法承受的快意，粗硬的耻毛磨蹭着穴口敏感的皮肤，这让他清晰地意识到自己被进入得有多深，被入侵得有多彻底。  
可Bandit从未打算抚慰Jäger已经滴答着眼泪的性器，那儿早就变得肿胀不堪，时不时跳动着似乎急需触碰。在好几次敏感的内壁被摩擦激起的快感逼得Jäger快要高潮时，Bandit总会停顿一下，将他从即将释放的边缘拉回。  
他用几乎快要被快感侵蚀殆尽的意识终于领会到这完全是一场性爱虐待，Bandit根本不打算安慰他身上的任何部位。  
“摸摸我……Dominic……”吐出的声音夹杂着柔软的鼻音，Jäger从未知道自己也能发出如此软糯的声线。可他管不了那么多了，再不……他快要被逼疯了！  
Bandit随着他的话语放缓了动作，手掌滑过他汗湿的侧腰，问道：“哪里？”  
Jäger从牙缝里挤出两个字：“前面……”  
挺动地频率复又变得快速起来，Bandit灼热的手掌向下探去，堪堪停在挺直的性器上方。Jäger满心期待，他现在需要这个——非常需要！  
就当他以为自己要得到时，Bandit的手掌突地折回，一路向上，最终停在胸口，随后指尖捻起他的乳头拨弄着，用粗糙的指腹摩擦着，让他脆弱的乳头逐渐红肿充血。  
新奇的快感与轻微的疼痛随着Bandit手下的折磨窜进Jäger的身体里，这让他从嘴巴里吐出好几声近乎甜腻的尖叫。  
他不安地将脸埋进同样散发着Alpha信息素的枕头里，可Bandit空出一只手探入他潮湿柔软的发根，微微使力，疼痛使Jäger被迫抬头，随后带着更浓烈的信息素的嘴唇压了上来，舌头舔过唇瓣、扫过齿列，闯进他的口腔。  
那些模糊的呻吟现在全都被Bandit堵住，化作喉咙里煽情的呜咽。舌尖的纠缠激起一片水声，Jäger不甘示弱地回吻着，可对方的唇舌似乎也带着一股野蛮劲，凶狠地舔过脆弱的粘膜，挑起他的舌尖起舞，迫使他只能接受。  
“唔！”突地Jäger喉咙里蹦出一声更加明显的呜咽，就在他还迷失在深吻里时，Bandit的手悄悄抚上他的性器，将已经颤抖着随时可能决堤的柱身握在手里，用着巧妙的力度摩擦着。深埋在体内的性器缓慢抽出再猛地撞进去，在那敏感到极致的腺体上一蹭，Jäger眼前闪过一连串白光，潮水般的快感终于冲破桎梏涌向四肢百骸，将他推入高潮的深渊。  
白浊液体溅落在深色的床单上，Bandit终于断开了他们唇齿之间的链接，他又再次放缓了挺入的速度，享受着因高潮不断痉挛着收紧挤压着他的穴肉。  
Bandit有些着迷的注视着这具光裸的身躯，Jäger的背脊泛着一层薄汗，耸起的蝴蝶骨形成漂亮而嶙峋的形状，连凹陷的腰窝也变得无比可爱。他俯身吻上已经带着斑驳齿印的皮肤，一路向上，最后停留在还带着伤痕的后颈。  
他先是轻柔地舔舐。身下的人明显感受到他的意图，下意识得绷劲了身躯，Omega的本能将埋在身体里的硕大物体咬得更紧，Bandit因为这缠绵到极致的快感粗喘了一声。  
他将性器撞进肉穴更深的地方，到达新的领域，Jäger因为这毫无保留的入侵发出带着哭腔的抽噎，他软绵绵的叫着Bandit的名字，嘴巴里吐出乱七八糟的请求  
食髓知味的身体近乎热情地配合着Bandit越来越凶悍地进犯，Jäger简直要为此羞耻的死掉，可他根本没法停下。  
“不……求你了……”Jäger用仅存的理智拒绝着，他模糊地意识到自己即将迎来什么。  
“你可以的——”Bandit重新咬上Jäger的后颈，尖利的牙齿刺破皮肤，血珠顺着新鲜的破口挤出。Bandit将自己的信息素注入，用Alpha厚实的结将Omega的生殖腔锁死，不断在体内胀大的性器让Jäger以为自己要被撑破。随着几次急速地抽插，Bandit粗喘着越过顶峰，将又多又浓的精液灌进Jäger的体内。Alpha的信息素终于在这具名为Marius的躯体占领了新的高地，彻底的标记。  
这场名为标记的盛宴并没有因为Bandit一次的满足而停下来，他控制着工程师的身躯，将他摆弄成各种自己想要的姿势——Jäger仰躺在凌乱的床铺上，金色卷曲的发丝被汗湿贴在额角，他眼角通红蔚蓝色的眼睛里盛满氤氲，那些氤氲随着Bandit的动作滑落。  
“Dominic……”被情欲操控的身躯已经彻底沦陷，Jäger无意识地念出那个给予他极致快乐的罪魁祸首。  
“我在。”Bandit的声音里透着难以置信的温柔，随后他轻柔地敷上已经被蹂躏的殷红的唇瓣，吐露出深藏的爱语。  
Bandit清楚Jäger已经被他折腾得即将失去意识。理智告诉他已经满足，可身体却恋栈不肯。

冰凉的液体滑进胃里，滋润了他干渴的喉咙。Jäger醒来的时候就是这幅场面，Bandit扶着他的头，将水渡进他嘴巴里。  
亲密地触碰使他意识回笼，他将手撑在Bandit靠的极近的肩膀上，踌躇着要不要推开这个人。他咽下最后一滴水，Bandit的嘴唇留恋地蹭了一会才离开。  
四目相对，Bandit一脸坦荡，完全没有要道歉或者解释的意思，这使得Jäger即将出口的质问也被咽进肚子里。  
“你是不是喜欢我？”Bandit轻声问到，涌出气息打在他的唇上。  
“不是……“Jäger没想到Bandit会这样问他，这算先声夺人吗？  
Bandit没有给他反驳的机会，近在咫尺的唇覆了上来，将他后面的话堵在喉咙里。  
不是的——是你的信息素老是让我分神，你一靠近我，我就感觉心脏快要蹦出胸腔。我想问你是不是你标记过我的原因，可一看到你的脸我就忘了我要说什么。  
是的，我喜欢你——  
不过这个答案，Jäger不会率先说出来的。


End file.
